Team Hylia, Except the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens
(Later in the forest once out of the Swamps of Belrudo, Team Hylia and Grumpy were still trekking to the Fairy Realm’s direction, with Silver carrying the Black Cauldron with his powers. All was quiet, until they noticed Link feeling nervous) Tails: You okay, Link? (Link then sighed softly) Link: I’m worried about two things. Aryll: About what? Link: My first concern is…. Failing to destroy the Black Cauldron if Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army get their hands on it. And second…. Was it the right move to trade the slingshot for it? (Sympathizing Link, the team and even Grumpy went up to him reassuringly) Sonic: You bet it was. Adagio: And not to worry, darling. We’ll make sure the Cauldron-Born stays dead like they’re supposed to be, right? Link: (Nods calmly in concern) Yeah. (Wanting to cheer Link up and keep him confident with the team, Zelda piped in) Zelda: Don’t be so down. You believed that we would make it through the hardships, and we did, right? Link: (Nods) Yeah. Zelda: Exactly. And all of us and I, too, believe in you. Link: (Smiling softly and hopefully) Really? Aryll: Yeah. I mean, were we lucky to escape the castle? (Link nods) Ace: And were we lucky when you and your group gave us another chance in friendship? (Link nods again) Sonic: And were we lucky when we convinced his majesty to let Zelda come with us? Eddy: And the fact that you saved some of us from being hanged by or married to the witches? (Link nods again) Team Hylia: Exactly. (Link starts to feel a little confident. Then Grubber pulls his violin out and plays a bit before the team started singing as they continued their trek) Espio: Take a little time Just look at where we are Zelda: We’ve come very very far together Shadow: And if I might say so Ace: And if I might say so too Sonic’s group, Zelda, and Gangreen Gang: We wouldn’t have got anywhere If it weren’t for you, boy Mane Seven: Love Is the sweetest thing Eds: Love Never comes just when you think it will Dazzlings: Love Is the way we feel for you Team Hylia, except Link: We’re family We’re family We’re family All of us and you (Link smiled softly, feeling better a little as they continued) Sonic: Think of where we’d be If we were on our own Ed: We’d be dead! Twilight Sparkle: You’re what holds us all together Link: I am? Link’s group except Link: Yeah. (Then they resumed singing) Link’s group except Link: And if I might say so Zelda’s group: And if we might say so too Silver: We never could love anyone As much as we love you Zelda’s group: Love Team Hylia except Link: Is the strangest thing Mane Seven and Dazzlings: Love Team Hylia except Link: Does exactly what it wants to do Female Mobians: Love Arturo: Boy, you know it’s true Team Hylia except Link:' We’re family' We’re family We’re family Me, me, me, me, me and you Rouge: Ashes to ashes And dust to dust Team Hylia except Link: Without you, there’d be no us Love Is the sweetest thing Love Does exactly what it wants to do Love Is the way we feel for you We’re family We’re family Link: (Smiling softly in confidence) We’re family Me Team Hylia: And you (After they finished, the team smiled softly at each other. Even Grumpy is a little impressed by their friendship. Then Link spoke up) Link: Thanks, you guys. You’re the best friends I have ever had. (Team Hylia nods in agreement, and then just before they resumed their trek, Amy suddenly screamed upon seeing the two Gwythaints swooping down at them. They ducked while Silver accidentally dropped the Black Cauldron onto the ground. Realizing, he and the other teammates rushed after it as the Gwythaints screeched out to the bushes nearby. Then suddenly, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s men, as well as Demidevimon, Vanitas, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite bursted out of the bushes, weapons ready) Mephiles: Found you all! (Team Hylia prepared to fight back, when the Gwythaints swooped down and knocked them down. The Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and Grumpy recovered quickly and noticed the others recovering slowly. Noticing the villains coming at them with magic and escape-proof ropes, the others, except Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings, prepared to run and catch up with the recovered members of their team when the guards threw themselves onto the others. The others then turned to Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings in determination as they struggled to break free from their grips and especially as the villains start tying them up by tying their hands behind their backs) Link: Just go! Run! Sonic: Get help! Grumpy, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings: But…! Shadow: Go now! (Knowing they’re right, Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings nod and they hurriedly ran into the woods. Once out of sight, Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings hid themselves in the bushes and saw their friends, tied up and captured as they struggled angrily to free themselves. Once their hands are all tied up behind their backs, Team Hylia struggled angrily as they’re brought up to Vanitas, Demidevimon, Mephiles, Hunter J, and Infinite, who’re smirking evilly at their victorious capture) Hunter J: Not so lucky to use your legendary weapons to save you this time, huh? Mephiles: And how ironic! You found the Black Cauldron for us! Infinite: So we’ll take you and that with. (Demidevimon reached his wing out to Kayla) Demidevimon: (Sneeringly) Especially when your buddies ran away on ya, huh? (Kayla bites him) Demidevimon: Ow! (Vanitas rolled his eyes in anger at Demidevimon’s incompetence and went up to a really livid Kayla and points at her) Vanitas: Listen, you! (Kayla attempted to bite Vanitas’ index finger, but he dodged it) Vanitas: Ah-ah! No biting! (Team Hylia continued glaring savagely at the villains) Vanitas: You’re all invited to the castle to witness our conquest on Hyrule and eventually, the world. Infinite: Consider yourselves as permanent guests of honor. Mephiles: And if you stay on our “Good” side, we’ll let you have a front row. Hunter J: And be good meddlers and come with us. Vanitas: So, to recap; Behave yourselves and enjoy our conquest show and the suffering of this kingdom and the world! (Then the guards forced Team Hylia up) Hunter J: Let’s head back, shall we? Guards: Right! (Then they forced their struggling captives inside a wagon and rode off while the Gwythaints carried the Black Cauldron as Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings watched in concern. Then, looking at each other, they nod in determination, and ran towards the direction of Hyrule Castle to get help. Back at Hyrule Castle, Daphnes, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and the Captain were walking out) Daphnes: Are you sure you want to go to the Fairy Realm and check on Wilbur? Terra: We’re sure. (Suddenly, they see Grumpy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings running in Hyrule Castle Town in determination) Grumpy, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings: Hey! (Confused and concerned, they met up with each other) Aqua: What happened? (Later, all was explained and they hurry out into Hyrule Castle Town to recruit the Hylian Knights and head to Myotismon and Ganondorf’s castle) Captain: This will be hard, but we need all the help we can get! (They arrive and met up with the Hylian Knights) Daphnes: Attention! My daughter and her team, as well as Hyrule and the world, are in danger! (The Hylian Knights got surprised) Daphnes: They’ve been captured! And the villains got the Black Cauldron! (The Hylian Knights got shocked) Daphnes: And we need your help to rescue them and save Hyrule and the world! (The Hylian Knights hesitated) Hylian Knight 1: But the Cauldron-Born…! They’ll return again! Terra: Then we’ll have to sacrifice someone to stop it! Aqua: And then destroy it completely with Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s help! Garfield: So, are you with us? (A short pause, then the Hylian Knights clamored in fear while Terra, Aqua, Garfield, Grumpy, and Daphnes clamored in anger. Looking in disbelief at first, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got determined and angry and shouted out to quiet them) Gangreen Gang: Listen! Dazzlings: Guys! (But the clamoring continued) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: SHUT UP!! (They quiet down suddenly in calm surprise. Then the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings berates the Hylian Knights) Ace: You call yourselves knights?! Snake: You’re acting more like cowardsssssss than heroesssss! (Grubber angrily blew a raspberry in agreement) Billy: We were just like you before! Arturo: But Team Hylia inspired all of us to face our fears and fight back against the evil like Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army! Adagio: So, grow a back bone! Aria: Stop sucking your thumbs! Starlight: Quit acting like crybabies scared of their shadows! Sonata: Get off your butts! Trixie: And help save our friends, Hyrule, and the world! (Slowly realizing they’re right during the berating, the Hylian Knights got calmly determined. Even Daphnes, Terra, Aqua, Grumpy, and Garfield were impressed. After Trixie finished, the Hylian Knights then clamored in agreement and shouted their battle cries, much to everyone’s calm happiness, while the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings were calmly amazed at first, and then slowly happy) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: So, you’re with us to the end?! (Everyone shouted in agreement. Then they run out to get to Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army’s castle. Back at Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army’s castle in the corpse chamber, the Black Cauldron is already placed in the center as Hunter J, Demidevimon, Mephiles, Infinite, and Vanitas are ordering the guards to prepare everything) Vanitas: Come on! Put your backs into it! Hunter J: And be careful with that cart! Demidevimon: My grandmother can pull faster than any of you, and of course, I’m exaggerating! Mephiles: (Flatly) Yeah, like the annoying bowling ball bat you are. Demidevimon: Hey! (Then they remembered their prisoners and turned to them. There they were, standing above the chamber on a huge balcony, their hands tied above their heads in escape and magic-proof ropes on a wooden beam, while Ember, Spike, Cheese, and Froggy were locked in a cage together, and watching angrily in concern) Infinite: (Sneeringly) Sorry. We completely ignored you. (Vanitas chuckled evilly a bit in agreement) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) You came for the Black Cauldron, right? Hunter J: (Sneeringly) And I bet you would never want to throw any of your bodies into it to stop us because you cherish your lives. Mephiles: (Sneeringly) But if you want to jump in, we dare you! Because we got plenty of corpses where that came from! (He chuckles evilly a bit. Then they see Myotismon and Ganondorf come in with calm evil smirks, having been told already of Team Hylia’s capture and the retrieval of the Black Cauldron) Demidevimon: Everything is ready, sirs! (He flies away near the stairs leading to Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group’s chambers to watch the conquest come to life. Then Myotismon and Ganondorf looked up at the captives with evil smirks) Myotismon: My, what a heroic team in Team Hylia. The pig-keeper and his sister and friends, the Princess of Hyrule and her friends, three boys, and 20 Hylian Knights. Ganondorf: Indeed. (Then Myotismon slowly floated himself and Ganondorf up towards Zelda) Myotismon: And the time has come, Princess, to make your choice. Shadow: For what? (Myotismon and Ganondorf smirked evilly upon hearing him and took advantage of it calmly) Myotismon: Didn’t hear you. Ganondorf: Somewhat deaf. Shadow: (Angrily and loudly) For what?! Myotismon: Why, to determine her fate. Zelda: You don’t mean…? Ganondorf: Yes. We can save you from doom or face death. Myotismon: So, what’s the choice? Us, by marrying me and Ganondorf? Or the dead, where you and your kingdom will die? (Angrily, Zelda spits at them, apparently making her choice that she’d rather die fighting them. Calmly appalled at her move, Myotismon and Ganondorf wiped the spit off of themselves and glared at her and Zelda and the rest of Team Hylia glared back) Myotismon: (Scoffs) Fine. Ganondorf: It’s your call. (Then they floated back to the Black Cauldron as Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite joined them) Infinite: What the princess did was uncalled for. Mephiles: Indeed. Hunter J: And you ready for our show? (They chuckle evilly and calmly a bit as Vanitas picked up a nearby skeletal corpse, making Team Hylia calmly concerned) Vanitas: It’s time. (He hands his father the corpse, who then holds it up) Myotismon: The time has come, our Cauldron-Born! (He then placed the corpse inside the Black Cauldron and then he and his group conjured up a massive spell) Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: Arise, our army of the dead! Our time has arrived! (Then, from Myotismon and Ganondorf’s spell and the corpse combined, the Black Cauldron shook powerfully as it spilled some blood from the side, ready to activate its power. Then a geyser of energy blasted into the air, swirling red, orange, and yellow lights and energy as a skull image formed. Then it got sucked right into the Black Cauldron and then a huge wave of green smoke-like ectoplasm spilled all over the chamber onto all the corpses as Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group backed away calmly with evil smirks next to Demidevimon. Even the men watched in calm amazement. Outside the castle, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings and their army arrived, now having recruited Wilbur and the Fairies into battle. Upon seeing some ectoplasm flowing out of the door at the entrance, they realized) Terra: Oh, no. The Black Cauldron’s power has been activated! Aqua: But we’re not giving up. (They turned to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings in determination as they armed themselves) Terra: We’ll stay behind and fight the Cauldron-Born! Aqua: That’s right! Daphnes: You ten sneak inside and save Team Hylia in the meantime! Garfield: To the end. (Understanding, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings nod and they run into the waterway nearby leading directly into the catacombs. They find the way in the same way Team Hylia did earlier during their escape. After entering, they find a locked door and the green ectoplasm leaking out. As they cautiously walk by the locked door, avoiding the ectoplasm, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings suddenly noticed something unlife-like of it. Trixie picked up a nearby twig and stuck it in, and to their surprise, it burned upon coming in contact with the ectoplasm, for the ectoplasm is acidic to any living creature) Trixie: Okay, obviously, don’t touch it. (They nod, and then they carefully make it to the other side of the hallway that is clear of ectoplasm. Noticing a staircase leading up and no ectoplasm, they got curious) Arturo: I wonder where that leads? Starlight: Hopefully, our friends. (Then they cautiously go up, prepared to encounter any guards. Back in the chamber, two guards noticed something moving and bubbling beneath the ectoplasm, and the first one pokes his spear at it, and to their calm shock, the spear burned at the acidic touch. Then, (Dun-dun-dun!) three skeletal corpses sprung to life out of the ectoplasm, weapons ready for the kill. Before the two guards could react, the three corpses lunged at them and killed the first guard by stabbing him. And then the first guard’s dead body and second guard’s body slowly melts into skeletons from the ectoplasm as the second guard tried to crawl away to safety. Up on the balcony, Team Hylia watched in calm shock and horror at this gruesome sight) Zelda: Oh, this is horrible! Kayla: My sentiments exactly! (Soon, more corpses, including the two dead guards’ corpses, slowly came to life from the ectoplasm, slowly and menacingly moving towards the castle’s exit. The Cauldron-Born is now awakened) Ganondorf: Our beloved phantom warriors! All dead from centuries past! Myotismon: Never has anybody created an army like this besides us! (Then the guards all ran out of the castle in fear as the Cauldron-Born slowly approached the exit) Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: Go forth, our warriors! Kill everything in your path! Demidevimon: Let’s see this from a better view! Vanitas: My sentiments exactly! (As they head upstairs to watch all of Hyrule succumb to the Cauldron-Born, they stopped for a second and turned to the captives with evil smirks) Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group: Enjoy the show, Team Hylia. Demidevimon: Like they said! Ha! (Then with that, they left. Team Hylia got calmly concerned) Aryll: Big Brother, guys. I’m afraid it’s the end. Zelda: It’ll soon be over for us. Link: I never attended to end like this. (Double D gulped) Double D: Maybe I would’ve better off hanged or married to a witch. Ed: Don’t say that, Double D! Eddy: (Flatly) Who cares what you just said, Ed. It’s the end. Ed: Sorry. (Outside, Terra and Aqua’s army were above some boulders, safe from the ectoplasm’s reach and saw the guards running away in fear. Then noticing each other, they prepared to fight each other when they see the Cauldron-Born suddenly charging upon seeing them, screeching a horrendous banshee-like screech. Then they fight against them valiantly, despite some of Myotismon and Ganondorf’s guards getting slaughtered. Up in the chambers, Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group and Demidevimon watched with evil smirks) Myotismon: Our moment of triumph approaches! Ganondorf: Soon, all who survive will worship us upon defeat! Demidevimon: I know! We did it! (Myotismon and Ganondorf’s group glared daggers at him, making him change his answer again) Demidevimon: Oops! I mean, you did it! (He chuckled nervously a bit. Then Myotismon and Ganondorf's group smirked evilly, pleased at their upcoming victory. Then, Demidevimon smirked evilly and chuckled wickedly a bit) Coming up: The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings free Team Hylia and after every one of them showed reluctance to jump into the Black Cauldron to stop the Cauldron-Born, a certain snake-like member of the Gangreen Gang will make a bold heroic sacrifice to stop it. Then after his lifeless body is saved during the Cauldron-Born’s defeat, and escaping the castle with Terra and Aqua’s army’s help, Team Hylia, as well as the Hylian Knight army, soon learn from the Kanker Sisters and crows that they’ll save their sacrificed friend by bringing him back to life by trading the Black Cauldron back to the witches, motivating Team Hylia to go back to the castle and get the Black Cauldron out before the castle collapses from the battle between evil and good. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies